


Snow Day

by hazelNuts



Series: Winter/Holiday Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, POV Melissa McCall, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: nevergooutofstiles asked: "lil bb scott and stiles experiencing their first snow day together! maybe it doesn't snow in beacon hills and they take a snowboarding trip to the mountains over the weekend. or maybe this is the first year since they were born that it's been cold enough to snow in beacon hills. whatever floats ur boat."





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMipstaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMipstaz/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Melissa wakes up to the sound of giggles and loud whispering. She smiles, then sees what time it is, and groans into her pillow. It’s 7AM on a Saturday morning, and it’s her first day off in two weeks.

She can stay in a little longer. It’s not like Scott and Stiles will burn the house down if she closes her eyes for another hour. Scott’s a responsible boy, knows what he is and isn’t allowed. Except… Except these are Scott _and_ Stiles, mischievous on their own, but little demons when you put them together.

Last time she’d decided to stay in bed a little longer, she’d come downstairs to find her kitchen a disaster. The two boys had tried to make her breakfast as a thank you for Stiles being allowed to sleep over. They had managed to pour her a glass of juice and make a bowl of soggy cereal, but most of the juice, milk and cereal had landed on the floor. She hadn’t been able to stay mad at them after they’d helped her clean up of and made her drawings as an apology, but she’d rather not repeat the experience.

With a sigh she throws back the covers, grabs her robe, and makes her way downstairs. She doesn’t find the two boys in the kitchen, but by the front door. Coats and shoes on, but still in their pyjamas. Stiles’ hand is on the doorknob.

‘Where are we going?’ she asks, arms crossed.

‘There’s snow!’ Stiles says, pointing outside.

‘We’re gonna make a snowman,’ Scott adds, bouncing up and down with excitement.

Melissa walks the rest of the way down, and looks out the little window by the front door, stealthily moving Stiles away from the door as she does this. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen this much snow in Beacon Hills. It snows, sure, but it usually melts before it hits the ground or melts away within a week. Now, the entire street looks like it’s covered in a white fuzzy blanket. No wonder the boys want to go outside so bad, she’s got half a mind to join them.

She looks over her shoulder at the bright happy faces, then looks down at where their pyjama bottoms are sticking out from under their coats.

‘All right,’ she says. ‘We’re going outside–’

Scott and Stiles let out joyous howls so loud that Melissa has to stop herself from plugging her ears with her fingers.

‘–but you gotta get dressed and eat breakfast first, okay?’

The twin puppy looks are almost enough for her to open the door for them. Almost. She shakes her head and points up the stairs.

‘Get dressed, and I’ll get breakfast ready.’

Realizing there is no changing her mind, Scott and Stiles run up the stairs, shouting “Thanks mom” and “Thanks Mrs McCall”, sounding more like a herd of elephants then two five year-olds. Melissa smiles and shakes her head once they’re out of sight, then makes her way to the kitchen. She’s probably going to have to check they didn’t just pull on their clothes over their pyjamas, but maybe that’s not such a terrible thing: extra insulation.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
